The Perfect Family
by silverwing1
Summary: I had to get this off of my mind. Odin(Heero) and Serenity meet and it's not the best first encounter.
1. Prologue

Silverwing: I know what you're saying. "Why the hell is she writing another fic? She's not even finished with the three she started." Well I can't help it. This idea was stuck in my head and I needed to get it off my mind. I'm sorry to those who want me to finish my other stories. I will, don't worry. I don't own either of these shows. If I did I would of did a real crossover with these shows and aired it on TV.

Heero and Usagi: 5 (They are speaking in chibi voices.)

Heero: "Omae wa korosu." Holds gun to Silverwing's head. "Start the damn fic." 

Silverwing: "Alright, Alright. God, don't get your panties in a bunch."

Heero: *cocks gun* "I don't wear panties."

Silverwing: "Boxers, tighty-whites. Whatever."

****************************

The Perfect Family: Prologue

In a small orphanage located on the L1 colony, we see two people. One is a woman and the other is a man. They are at the orphanage searching for two kids that they think will have the talents to save the world. They stand next to a window as they watch the kids playing on the play ground. Basically all the kids were doing the same thing. Running around playing tag, or playing on the different slides and swings. There were two kids that caught their eyes. They were sitting against the far wall, away from the other kids. They were building things out of legos, but neither seemed to notice the other was there.

One of the kids was a little girl. She had sapphire eyes that had a dark tint to them. It was a shade of sadness. She had blond hair done up in two buns on top of her head. She wore a dark pink shirt with a white bunny on it. The sleeves were ripped and her hair which should be a golden color was a sandy blond. (Not as dark as Relena's but you get the point that it's dirty.) She wore a dark blue jean jumper that also had a white bunny on the right pant leg. She wore dirty white sneakers with pink stripes on the sides. She sat on the floor building a house that was built with all colors of legos. She reached behind her and grabbed the last big red square and pulled.

The other kid was a little boy that seemed to be the same age as the girl. He had dark brown hair with long bangs that hung in his eyes. His eyes were a prussian blue with the same dark tint as the girl's. He wore a dark green t-shirt with faded black jeans. He wore old dirty black sneakers. He sat on the floor building a space ship. It was mainly built with all red legos. He reached behind him and grabbed the last big red square and pulled.

When the two hands made contact they turned and glared at each other and began to pull on the lego. "Let go. I got it first." He frowned. "No you didn't. It's mine." He yelled back. The two began to play tug of war until the lego went flying across the play ground.

The girl glared at him. "Now look what you did?" She leaned over and pushed the boy. He glared and pushed her back. "It's your fault. You did it." He said as the girl fell on the ground. Scraping her elbow in the process. 

Tears appeared in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She got up and scratched his cheek. Blood dripped down his cheek. He frowned and stomped on the house she built. Her eyes widened then she went over and stomped on his spaceship. The boy looked like he was about to hit her, but then two arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him up off the ground. Two more arms wrapped around the waist of the girl. The two people dragged the two children to the head office. As they screamed and yelled in protest.

The two men dropped the children in their seats in front of the director of the orphanage. "Hello Odin, Serenity." The two stared at her. "I had you brought you here so you can meet the two people that want to adopt you both. Their names are Dr. J and Dr. P." The two stared as the two adults that walked into the room. 

After the paper work was handled and they got the two kids to stop fighting they got in their car to go and take the kids to their new home.

As Serenity and Odin got out of the car they stared at the big building in awe. They were ushered inside and seated on a big black couch with fluffy pillows. Dr. J stood in front of them. "Odin, Serenity. Welcome to your new home. Before you are given a tour I want to tell you the rules."

1) You are not allowed into any room that has a restricted area sign without one of us with you.

2) You are going to wake up at 6:30 am every morning.

3) There is no running allowed in any of the upper floors.

4) You will be training and there is no whining about being tired or about pain allowed.

5) We are changing your names. Your old names will not be used unless it is necessary. Odin your new name is Yuy Heero. Serenity your new name is Tskino Usagi. Do you understand?"

The two kids stared at him in shock. Dr. P stood next to him. "I think they're speechless." He smiled. "Today is the day we start their training if they are to become gundam pilots." Dr. P nodded.

***************************************************

Silverwing: So what did you think.? Is it good? You guys have to review or else I won't continue. Oh I forgot how to spell Usagi's last name. Someone please tell me how to spell it. Thanx.

Heero: "Baka."

Silverwing: "Shut up. You are so mean Hee-kun."

Heero: "I'm just kidding. Can't you take a joke?"

Silverwing: "Of course." *smirks* "Lets go see Duo. We still have to pay him back for that prank."

Heero smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked to Duo's house.

  
  



	2. Chapter1:Usagi's Encounter with the Zero...

Silverwing: Hey you guys. Someone mentioned this in the review and I want to tell them no Dr. J and Dr. P are not married. Heero and Usagi are not suppose to be adopted brother and sister. The only reason they are going to live in the same house is because under the mansion is a base. Think X-men: The Movie except instead of a school on the upper on the upper levels it's a house. If you don't know what I'm talking about then I feel bad for you because you missed out on a great movie. Anyway this is a Heero/Usagi romance. Don't worry.

Heero: Silverwing, come on and start the fic already so we can watch what happens when Duo falls for the prank.

Silverwing: Okay Hee-kun. Enjoy the fic.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything in this fic so far except the fic it's self.

***************************

The Perfect Family: Usagi's First Encounter with the Zero System

Dr. J watched in amusement as Heero and Usagi began fighting over the fact that they were suppose to share a bathroom that connected their rooms.

"I don't want to share a bathroom with you." Usagi yelled.

"Like wise." Heero yelled.

"Never come into my room." Usagi said. "Fine. As long as you don't come into mine." Heero said back.

"Fine. Why don't we just keep the doors closed at all times?" "Fine."

Dr. P shook her head. They were acting so childish. 'Maybe because they are children.' She frowned as they both went into their own rooms and slammed the door. She turned to Dr. J. "When are we going to start training them?" "Tomorrow." She nodded.

***************************

Usagi glared at her clock as she reached over and turned it off. It was 5:00 am and she was tired as hell. Usagi stood up and stretched. She walked into the bathroom and saw Heero washing his face. She grunted and began to do her morning ritual. After she was done, she went in her room and changed her clothes. She pulled on her usual black jean shorts, navy blue t-shirt, and her black combat boots. She walked over to the mirror and began to put her hair up in its usual two buns.

'It's to early for this. Why do we have to continue training so early in the morning?' She sighed as she began to put up her other bun.

' Heero and I are 10 now and we still don't like each other.' She frowned. 'I wonder if we would have become friends if we weren't trained like this.' She shook her head. 'Why am I thinking about that? Who cares if Heero and I aren't friends. I sure as hell don't. Heero is a idiotic jerk.' Happy with her thoughts, she made her way into the hallway.

She saw Heero exit his room, they made their way to the training room. They walked inside and began to stretch. After stretching they did their daily spar.

Dr. P slowly made her way over to the two once they were done sparing. "Usagi, please come with me. Heero get ready for the simulator." Heero nodded and went over to the simulator. He began loading it.

Usagi walked with Dr. P and saw Dr. J standing next to a brand new simulator. She looked at both doctors and raised an eyebrow.

"Usagi this is a new simulator we built and you and Heero are going to test it out. You are going first." Dr. J said. "It looks the same as the other one." "This one has a different system then the other one. Now get in." 

Once Usagi was strapped they turned the simulator on. She began to destroy the mobile suits at a speed only her and Heero had. 

'This is the exact same. What the heck is that crackhead of a doctor talking about?' Suddenly the whole cockpit began to glow. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut at the brightness. When she opened her eyes she saw pictures of Heero, Dr. P, Dr. J, and OZ. Whatever this system was, it was telling her that they were all her enemy.

As Usagi stared at the pictures her eyes began to glow the same gold light as the cockpit. The cockpit began to show her flashbacks of things she didn't want to see. A part of her past that she tried to forget.

/Flashbacks/

On the L1 colony, a woman with light brown hair laughed as her three year old daughter ran around chasing her new kitten. The kitten was black and it had a weird crescent moon birthmark. The girl loved the cat the first time she saw her so they had bought it for her as a gift.

She smiled as her housekeeper came out and told her dinner was ready. "Serenity, come on. Dinners ready."

The little girl smiled, picking up her kitty, she made her way into the house. (Man is that a run on or what.) She put her kitty down and walked over to the table. "I don't think so deary. Go wash your hands." Serenity pouted at the house keeper. "But Rosie, I'm hung ry." She said in a chibi voice. "No food until you get cleaned up." Rosie smiled at her little mistress. Serenity pouted, but obeyed. "Come, Luna. We have to go clean up." 

After dinner the family and the housekeeper sat in the living room watching a disney movie. (Do you think disney will be around that far into the future? Ow well.) Suddenly there was a bang and a bunch of people dressed in oz uniforms rushed in. 

"Michael Rogers, Selena Rogers. You two are under arrest." "For what?" "For murder. You two are part of the head council of this colony and you are both rebels."

Selena turned around and whispered to Rosie. "Get Serenity out of here." The terrified housekeeper nodded and they snuck out of the room when the soldiers weren't looking. Suddenly there was the sound of gunshots.

Rosie's eyes widened and hid the child in a hallway closet. She took out a gun and ran back to the living room.

Little girl covered her ears as the sound of more gunshots met her ears. She silently cried hoping the noise would stop. "No, Luna." she yelled as the kitten ran out of the closet. She ran after it.

She ran and saw her cat jump on one of the men's faces. He yelled in pain and ripped Luna off of his face. He threw her into a wall, she didn't get up.

"No." She yelled. She ran over to her cat and held it against her chest. She began to shake it, but it didn't move. She looked up as a cough drifted to her ears. The soldiers were gone. She made her way over to Rosie, tears streaming down her face.

"Serenity, get out of here." The little girl shook her head.

Suddenly a ball of fire came through the window. Soon the furniture began to catch fire. (Not really a ball of fire, but something on fire came through the window.)

"Serenity, do not disobey me. Now go." Rosie began to cough up blood. With a strangled cry, Serenity ran out of the house.

Serenity sat across the street watching her house burn down. Her family was gone. She began to cry harder. She was alone. Soon she cried herself to sleep on the sidewalk. A couple of hours later a woman found her and brought her to an orphanage.

/End Flashback/

Usagi reached out an unhooked her seatbelt and she fell out of the simulator. She landed on the ground with a thud, tears streaming down her face. Her glazed eyes staring at nothing. 

Dr. J looked at her and called a soldier to take her to her room. The soldier came and carried her to her room.

He looked over at Heero who was watching the whole thing. "Your turn."

******************************

Silverwing: Alright everybody. I'm sorry I haven't updated this or anything, but it is time for finals and all. Can you believe my english teacher had us doing an essay, reading a book and then writing your reaction to it, and doing this stupid packet that I don't even understand that's going to be graded all at the same time? I never had so much work to do all at once from ONE teacher in my life. Review or no more. See ya.

Heero: Come on Silver. 

Silverwing: Okay Heero.

Heero and Silverwing are seen sitting in a booth across from Duo. With some of Silverwing's magic disguising them.

A tall girl walks in with a blue dress and a matching hat. The hat had a veil covering the owner's face. The girl sat down next to Duo. He smiled. 

"You're LaWanda, right?" The girl nodded. Duo smiled. "What do you say to me and you getting out of here and going to my place?" "Anything you say big boy." Said a deep masculine voice.

Duo's eyes bugged out as the girl lifted her veil. She was a he. The man leaned over and kissed him. Duo screamed and ran out of the resturant. 

Heero and Silverwing are seen rolling on the floor with laughter. LaWanda walks over to them. "His reaction was funny." Heero nodded as he payed the transvestite. Silverwing sat up wiping away her tears. "Where you going now?" "I think I'm going to go take him up on his offer." They stared at her. "I ain't payin for that." "You don't have to." The he/she walked out of the restaurant heading the same way as Duo. 

Heero and Silverwing look at each other then begin to crack up laughing again.


End file.
